In loving memorie of us
by Queen of delights
Summary: The story of the first years of school of Toshiro,his first and last love. Hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:MEETING

When I met Kusaka for the first time I was at the Shinigami School for my first day. I was sitting alone, as usual, thinking of nothing and he came, just like this. He sats down in front of me and gave me a giant and shining smile.

"Hi! I'm Sojiro Kusaka, nice to meet ya! You are the little genius that everyone's talking about na?"

I stared at him and he stared back with his great smile.

"Leave me alone." I told him with my cold voice.

And…he laughed at me.

"What's wrong with you brat!"

"People told me that you were grumpy, and it's funny."

I was furious that stupid brat with his beautiful smile and his big dark blue eyes….hum… I mean, he was upsetting me!

"So, what's your name grumpy?"

"Why should I tell ya?"

Fortunately the bell rang and I run far away from that guy. My first lesson was math and the teacher was not very in love with me. I was alone at the back of the class and he was staying behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"So everyone this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the boy who have the same level of spiritual pressure than a captain. How does it feel to be better than the others?"

I stared at him and stay quiet. It was just stupid to listen to that childish one.

"Oh you see, Hitsugaya is better than us that he doesn't even want to answer! What do you think little one!"

I stopped what was I thinking about and I turned around, looking at him in the eyes.

"What have you just said?"

The size was not a topic to talk about with me and he said the forbidden word. He said that I was…small. And I think that he understood because he continued talking about my size.

"What? Haven't you realized that you are awfully SMALL."

A grin appeared on my face and I took a deep breath.

"Mister?"

"Yes Hitsugaya?"

"May I ask you to go to hell, and shove your comments where I'm thinking?"

"Hitsu…how dare you…"

The whole class began to laugh and I stood up.

"Go to the director's office!"

"Yeah yeah I know seeya."

Now it was clear, I'm not a gentle one and if you attack me I will answer. As he told me I went to the director's office, we talked together for like 10 minutes then I went back to class. The first two hours went by rather quickly and during break I went under a cherry tree. I hate the mass and school was not really I place to stay alone. Some people have tried to sit next to me but for every one who tries I had the same technique. An icy stare and a rude "Looking for something?" was enough to scare them away.

I was focused on my rice when I heard something above me.

"Hello grumpy, can I sit here?"

It was that brat with his long dark hair. Kusaka.

"No."

"Well…you are so gentle baby!"

"What did you call me!"

"Relax! It was just a joke."

He sat down next to me and stole some rice in my plate.

"Hey! Go the fuck away and leave me alone!"

He smiled again and gave me a little note book.

"What's that?"

"A drawing book, I want to draw you. Please."

I stared at him, that guy was so…irritating! But when I open the book I was shocked. He was a great artist. They were portraits, landscapes, and nude.

"You draw well."

"Thank ya."

"Who are your models? In general?" I asked.

"Depends, friends, or people that I pay."

He was watching me with those strange eyes; like he was amazed by something and suddenly he put a finger on my lips.

"What the…"

"You are handsome ya know."

"Thank you, now stop touching me!"

He giggled and put his face so close to mine that a far away person would have thought that we were kissing. His dark blue eyes dipped in my turquoise ones.

"So?" he said

"So, what?"

"Will ya be my model, please?"

I gave him a pure and gentle smile.

"Not a chance!"

I could see in his eyes that he was a bit upset by my answer.

"Why not?" he asked dryly.

A grin appeared again on my face, but this one was a bit devilish.

"Is this upsetting you?"

"Well, hum…yes, why?"

"If it's upsetting you I will always say no."

Proud of my argument I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek just before leaving him under the cherry tree.

"Seeya…baby."

The rest of the day passed quickly and I discovered my room at 17h. It was simple, two white beds, two desks, and two wardrobes. My room mate wasn't there yet and it was not a drama, meeting him was not my top priority; I was exhausted so I decided to take a nap on my new bed. Was not a high class bed but it was ok, I took like10 minutes to fall asleep.

After 2 hours of deep sleep I've been woken up by something or someone.

"Who…dares…" I tried to say.

"Hello grumpy! Seems like we are room mates!"

I opened my eyes and saw Kusaka, napping just next to me.

"Super! Now get off of my bed!"

"Is this upsetting ya ?"

"What !"

"Me lying on your bed with ya ?"

"Yes !"

"So I won't move." He said with a creepy smile.

"Ok, you had your little vengeance now get down."

"Can I call you Shiro chan?" he said ignoring my remark.

"Absolutely not!"

The only person allowed to call me like this was Momo chan and no one else. Even her was not allowed to call me like this in public so him, never!

"So I will call ya that way."

"If you do that…"

"Will ya be my model ?"

"NO!"

"So I will call ya that way in front of everybody."

I was roaring inside and damning him.

"What you want me to do?"

He stared a few seconds.

"Will ya do a nude…."

"Not a chance!"

"Ok, ok what about a portrait?"

I was furious. So talking to him gently was not my top priority.

"Yes, if you want, you stupid stubborn artist."

"Thank ya for the compliment!"

I gave him an icy look and I pushed him down of my bed.

"Get off!"

He giggled on the floor and smiled.

"Good night, Shiro chan."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : PORTRAIT.

There's the chapter 2 of 'In loving memories of us' hope you will like it !

When I woke up that morning it was I was completely finished. That first day of school had been harder than I thought. Kusaka was still sleeping, his long dark hair waving on his pillow. I stayed for like, 30 minutes only watching him. I could not understand him, I was so cold and mean with him and he was so…gentle.

"Brat!" I whispered before going to the bathroom, every room had one.

I undressed myself and open the shower. A cold water would wake me up I thought. I was never cold, I don't know why but it's always been like this. All the villagers were scared of me because of that and also because of my silver hair. I was different. Because I was lost in my mind I didn't eared the footsteps coming and someone came in the bathroom.

"You sure ya don't want to do a nude portrait?"

I almost had a heart attack and I fall heavily on the floor. Kusaka was standing next to the door with his toothbrush in his mouth and his hair like a wild jungle of fern.

"You bastard you scared me to death!" I yield at him.

"Well you still alive so no problem."

"Tssss."

"Stop tsssing at me please." He said with a smile.

"Give me a towel!"

"You are a big boy come and fetch it yourself. Unless ya don't want me to see ya naked?"

I looked down, he was right.

"Oh man! Please. We are both adults. Come and take that stupid towel."

He was right again. It was stupid to hide my body from an over man. I stood up and walked strait to the little locker but when I passed next to him I could promise that his cheeks was a little pink.

"Thank you for nothing." I said just before leaving him in the bathroom.

The first 2 hours of class was hard, my mind was far away from the math. What was that blush on Kusaka's cheeks? Could not be….no impossible. He was, exited by me…naked. It was stupid. Kusaka was a guy and I to, so it was not logic. He'd maybe some fever.

For the lunch I went back to the cherry tree and guess what, he was waiting for me under it. I ignored him and sat down just like I was alone and started to eat. He looked tense and after 5 minutes he decided to talk.

"I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet like he wasn't there. I wanted to ear more.

"I'm sorry for this morning; I shouldn't have come without knocking."

"And." I said.

"And will never do that again. I promise."

I took a deep breath and touch his hand gently.

"Well, if you do that again I'll kill you."

We stayed there. Me eating and him watching me eating like it was fascinating. When the bell rang I've leave him there and went back to my class. After the 3 hours left I went back to our room. He was not there so I did my home works and take a little rest on his bed. It smells so….weird. I felt so weird. What was that feeling? Then I realized that I was kind of….exited.

"What the…"I whispered noticing this.

I was drowning in his smell and it felt so good. Unconsciously one of my hands goes under my pants and just before starting doing….you can guess the door open and Kusaka came in. His eyes were wide open and his cheeks red like tomatoes.

"Shi…Shiro. Looks like I'm disturbing." He said smirking.

I became red too and I get down of his bed.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what you have seen." I quickly said.

"It's ok. I've already done that."

"In here?"

He became redder and he shook his head.

"No…no. Not her, at home. When my parents are away."

"Oh."

"And you. You do it…frequently or rarely?" he asked a bit shyly, not like his usually tone.

"Hum…I do it like…well why…why do we have that conversation! That's private you don't have to know that!"

"Sorry."

We were so tense that we couldn't even watch each other in the eyes. And after a few minutes of heavy silence he finally said:

"Hum, Shiro-chan can I hum…start my…portrait?"

"Oh yes your portrait!"

I sat down next to the desk and Kusaka sat in front of me with his little note book. He took a pencil a rubber and he put me in a predetermined position I think, chin up and cross arms.

"Now, don't move please."

Then he started drawing. For 1 hour he draw, taking care of nothing else than my face.

"It's gonna be long?" I said turning my head.

"DON'T, move!" he screamed.

I was surprised. Never eared his voice like this. He was so concentrated that nothing could disturb him, apart me of course.

"And if I move!"

"You want to be tied to this chair?"

"Ah! I want to see that!" I said provoking him.

He stood up, throwing his note book on the floor and catch my shoulders hardly.

"Hey what are you doing you bra…."

And he kissed me. First I was too surprised to react but when he tried to put his tongue in my mouth I hit him so hard that he just fall on his knees inn front of me.

"WO WO WO! What was that!" I screamed.

He stayed at me like he was going to cry but took a deep breath and went back to his chair.

"Don't…don't move please." He said, his voice trembling.

But me I was not going to forget this that easily.

"Hey oh! What just happened?"

"Isn't this clear. I kissed you." He answer dryly.

"Oh thank you hasn't noticed! But why!"

I was really furious and talking to me like this would not help him to make me calm down. He stayed at me again and went to the bath room without saying a word.

"KUSAKA! Answer me!"

I catch his sleeve just before he close the door.

"Why have you kiss…."

He turned around and watched me with those strange eyes, those sad eyes. I let his sleeve go and he smiled hardly.

"I think that… I like you a bit to much." He said just before closing the bath room door.

Was this possible? Kusaka was in love with me….

End of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed and thanx for following it. Next chapter in one week. 3.


End file.
